collabvm3fandomcom-20200214-history
Trolling a guest
Technoturnovers trolls a guest, hilarity ensues. Recorded on May 13, 2016 guest68876▸Dinkleburg guest68876▸whoever that is can suck my dick guest68876▸and stop eating Dingleberrys for a long while guest68876▸CHOC Chinigan▸meow guest68876▸NO guest68876▸BAD TECHNOTURNOVERS guest68876▸CHANGE IT BACK guest68876▸OR I WILL PUT YOU I MY LOCKER YOU FAGGOT Technoturnovers▸whut Technoturnovers▸how will you put me in a locker guest68876▸COME WITH ME TO SPONGEBOB LAND Technoturnovers▸what the fuck guest68876▸AND I WILL SHOW YOU MY LOCKER Technoturnovers▸are you high guest68876▸FULL OF GYM SOCKS Technoturnovers▸no thank you guest68876▸YOU GOT NO CHOICE guest68876▸ONLY IF YOU CHANGE IT BACK Technoturnovers▸you would splatter apple turnover all over your socks guest68876▸THEN YOU WILL guest68876▸DONT MIND Technoturnovers▸you can't even find me m8 guest68876▸EASILY WASHES OFF guest68876▸I JUST FOUND YOU guest68876▸YOU ARE RIGHT HERE Technoturnovers▸kekle no Technoturnovers▸what are you on aout Technoturnovers▸*about guest68876▸THE WALLPAPER guest68876▸PUT IT BACK TO THE ONE IT WAS Technoturnovers▸no guest68876▸YES Technoturnovers▸do it yourself if you care so much :^) guest68876▸PS VITAS FAULT guest68876▸CAN NOT CTRL Technoturnovers▸why are we talking about ctrl? guest68876▸WE ARE NOT Technoturnovers▸i don't like ctrl, he's annoying guest68876▸I SAID I CAN NOT CTRL THE VM Technoturnovers▸ctrl isnt online you tard Chinigan▸>psvita guest68876▸YOU ARE FUCKING RETARDED Chinigan▸kek Technoturnovers▸>projecting guest68876▸BY CTRL I MEAN CONTROL Technoturnovers▸i wonder what ctrl would say if he was here guest68876▸What did Father Tuna do? Technoturnovers▸ctrl can't control the vm because he isnt online guest guest68876▸Did he make any picture of Davy Jones'v guest68876▸? guest68876▸DID HE Technoturnovers▸i like tuna Technoturnovers▸tuna is tasty Technoturnovers▸i'm actually eating it right now, want some? guest68876▸FATHER TUNA guest68876▸NOT ACTUAL TUNA Technoturnovers▸i hope that tuna wasnt a father Technoturnovers▸or else his kids will be orphans guest68876▸HE SAID HE WAS MINE CHOCOLATEMAN▸?? Technoturnovers▸what? no the tuna is mine Technoturnovers▸get your own tuna guest68876▸NO guest68876▸YOU SAID I COULD HAVE SOME Technoturnovers▸oh guest68876▸YOU SNEAKY BLACK CAT guest68876▸YOU NIGGER Technoturnovers▸sorry, sometimes i think i have the attention span of a tuna :^) guest68876▸AND WHERE IS MY VIRTUAL COFFEE Technoturnovers▸go ask keurig for some guest68876▸CHOCO CHOCOLATEMAN▸what 1337 guest68876▸Techno drives me cra cra Dinkleberg left Technoturnovers▸lol guest68876▸and where is the orge's source Technoturnovers▸there is not an orgy going on guest guest68876▸Shrek's Source Technoturnovers▸that's gay as fuck Technoturnovers▸why would you want to go to a shrek orgy? guest68876▸Shrek.exe's Source Technoturnovers▸shrek.exe is not for orgies Technoturnovers▸how would you have sex with a computer program guest68876▸Shrek SuperSlam's Source Technoturnovers▸Why are you talking about superslams Technoturnovers▸this is not a sex position chat Technoturnovers▸>SUUUUPEEERRRR SLAAAAAAMMMMM guest68876▸WOO guest68876▸WHO? Technoturnovers▸>GIGGITY guest68876▸GIGGITY guest68876▸CHOCO guest68876▸WHY DID YOU NOT ANSWER Technoturnovers▸choco is not into buttsecks guest68876▸THIS CERIAL IS ORGE Technoturnovers▸how do you use cereal in an orgy? guest68876▸orge in French means well, search it up lazy fuck Technoturnovers▸the milk you get everywhere Technoturnovers▸french orgy? Technoturnovers▸you have some weird fetishes guest68876▸But Orge in French means Barley Technoturnovers▸Orgy? I barley even know 'er? guest68876▸OSX 10.4 is what Chinigan uses guest68876▸go upgrade faggot Technoturnovers▸OS SEX? guest68876▸NO guest68876▸NO guest68876▸NO guest68876▸NO guest68876▸IT IS OS X guest68876▸NOT OS XXX Technoturnovers▸OS XXX sounds weird guest68876▸HOW ABOUT MEGAMAN XXX Technoturnovers▸that exists? guest68876▸AKA MEGAMAN TRIPLE X Technoturnovers▸why do you play games like that bro guest68876▸I DO NOT guest68876▸YOU DO Technoturnovers▸nah, i prefer OS XXX ;) Ctrl joined Ctrl▸Why is the black panther African american Ctrl left Technoturnovers▸blacked panther? Technoturnovers▸whoa guest68876▸HEY TECHNO Ctrl joined Technoturnovers▸what? guest68876▸I WAS JUST SEARCHING UP STEVEN UNIVERSE TO FIND WHAT YOU WATCHED guest68876▸AND I FOUND OUT guest68876▸https://vimeo.com/163162419 SUCKA▸ THE▸ COCKA▸ COCKA left. Ctrl joined VOTE▸ TRUMP▸ TRUMP left. CtrLALtDeLEte joined guest68876▸FUCK TRUMP VOTE▸ TRUMP▸ Chinigan▸hi ctrl! Technoturnovers▸you want to fuck trump? Technoturnovers▸i doubt trump would like that guest68876▸Well guest68876▸THAT IS WHAT YOU WATCH guest68876▸https://vimeo.com/163162419 guest68876▸ITS RIGHT HERE FRIEND Technoturnovers▸nah, i prefer blacked panther CtrLALtDeLEte▸Jared fogle would like it guest68876▸Mac OS XXX Black Panther CtrLALtDeLEte▸Have anyone seen civil war guest68876▸10.6 guest68876▸.66 Technoturnovers▸Mac OS XXX Blacked Panther? Technoturnovers▸why do you use that man Technoturnovers▸what happens when people look at your pc? CtrLALtDeLEte left guest68876▸You just said you prefer to use that instead Technoturnovers▸im too busy using MEGAMAN TRIPLE X guest68876▸"Technoturnovers> nah, i pefer blacked panther" guest68876▸and you also said you would rather use Mac OS XXX then play MEGAMAN Triple X Technoturnovers▸>projecting Technoturnovers▸go take your orgy related delusions somewhere else guest68876▸And you watch this instead of spongebob Technoturnovers▸also, donald trump will never love you guest68876▸you watch GemSteve RoundBelly guest68876▸https://vimeo.com/157331299 CtrLALtDeLEte joined CtrLALtDeLEte▸But Jared fogle will CtrLALtDeLEte▸I just he likes little 14 year olds CtrLALtDeLEte▸Heard* CtrLALtDeLEte▸Frug guest68876▸What is with all of the shocked files Technoturnovers▸guest why do you watch steven jewnisverse? Technoturnovers▸it seems really religious Technoturnovers▸do you also watch lewd jude? Guest leaves the chat